The Will of Valar
by FrozenParadox
Summary: Slight Lord of the Rings crossover Lilith Potter is transported to the forbidden forest formally known as the forest of Lothlórien where she adopted and later blood adopted by Galadriel. Loosely follows Harry Potter canon. Fem! Harry. FemSlash
1. Prologue

**The Will of Valar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Lord of Rings**

**Prologue**

Lilith Alexandria Potter was one when her biological parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. She was the only one who survived that terrible night. She was taken from the house by Rubeus Hagrid the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts to her non-magical relatives' house in Surrey. They were met at the Dursleys' by Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore wanted to keep her away from the wizarding world to keep her from becoming arrogant and because of the blood wards she would been safer near her aunt at least that's what he had told them but this was not completely true, sure he wanted her safe but he wanted her to be meek and easy to mold into the perfect weapon, perfect but disposable, against Voldemort, who he was certain was not gone just without a body.

But Valar, the essence of magic, had other plans for her. Valar knew that she would be abused by those people so she transported Lilith to place she knew Lilith would be well taken care of. Valar needed Lilith to bring two people to their knees or kill them. They were Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. They both were upsetting the balance and they needed to be brought down. So Valar transported Lilith to the forest of Lothlórien to the house of Galadriel and Celeborn to be exact. That was ten years ago. This is where our story begins.


	2. Ten Years Later

**The Will of Valar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Lord of Rings**

**Chapter 1**

Lilith Potter knew she was not a normal witch. She was not only a witch is was also a she-elf. When she was five, Galadriel and Celeborn asked her if they could adopt her. Lilith had immediately agreed. Galadriel then asked her if she was willing to allow them to blood adopt her. Lilith just said "I already love you both like a mother and father. I would love to be an elf like you two." They both hugged her and gave her the blood adoption potion. She told Lilth that it would hurt because elfin DNA was being added to her blood. Galadriel also told she could choose to be half-elf and half-human or she could a completely elfin. Lilith chose to be completely elfin.

Lilith also had a photographic memory. She could remember everything from her birth to now. Her favorite memories were of her childhood in Lothlórien. She loved running though the forest. When she was three, she realized that she loved to learn. She had expressed this to her parents who immediately began to teach her Sindarin[1], Khuzdul[2], Ancient Greek, Latin, Spanish, French, German and Bulgarian. She was fluent in all of them by the age of five. Galadriel who was not a warrior asked Legolas to teach Lilith how to fight. He taught her hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and archery. Lilith soon became infatuated with learning to fight with different weapons. She mastered fighting with any weapons she got her hands on. They soon learned why she could wield any weapon, she could control metal with a simple thought or subconsciously. So she knew how to fight with the weapon in her hands. She called this ability metal bending[3].

Galadriel, Celeborn and Legolas sent a letter to Gimli, an old friend of theirs to teach Lilith how to forge her own weapons. She mastered forging at age nine. A few of her favorite weapons were exact replicas of Hadhafang, the sword of Arwen, Andúril: The Flame of the West, the sword of Aragon, and Sting, the sword/long knife of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. She also made replicas of Aragon's Knife and Legolas' knives though she only kept the replica of Aragon's knife on her person at all times. Her parents and pseudo uncles were extremely proud of her and all that she accomplished.

Today was her eleventh birthday. Her mom, Legolas and Gimli all wished her a very happy birthday. Gimli gave her a lot of various metals for forging. Legolas gave her a Lothlórien bow, an enchanted quiver that can hold an endless amount of arrows and a large stock of arrows. Galadriel and Celeborn gave her a communication mirror. "Why are you giving me this mom?" Lilith asked. "Because you are going to the school your biological parents went to when they turned eleven. I'm giving you a communication mirror so you can contact Celeborn or myself when ever you need to." Galadriel said. "When are we going shopping?" Lilith asked holding the school supply list. "Tomorrow." her mom said.

"Yes!" she said. "Hey mom if I really like a subject or two can I get more books on them?" she asked. "We shall see Lilith." Galadriel said.

[1] Sindarin: One of the two most common and well known elvish languages along with Quenya

[2] Khuzdul: the language of the Dwarves

[3] I am a massive fan of Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra.


	3. Diagon Alley

**The Will of Valar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Lord of Rings**

**AN: I had to use some lines from the book because I couldn't find another way to state something. And Happy Friday the 13th. I wonder how many people are going to go see the new Hobbit movie.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Lilith, Galadriel, Celeborn, Legolas, and Gimli all headed to Diagon Alley. They soon were making their way though to Gringotts, the wizard bank. Gimli and Legolas were arguing about the spar between Lilith and Legolas had had that morning. "I still say that Lilith beat you in five seconds." Gimli said. "No, she didn't. It was more like ten seconds." Legolas said. "You still lost to the young she-elf ." Gimli stated. "Will you two stop fighting, people are begin to stare." Lilith said as they went up the steps and into Gringotts.

"May we go to Lilith Potter's vault, please?" Galadriel asked. "Do you have the key to Miss. Potter's vault?" the goblin teller asked. "Yes." She said handing him a gold key. The teller looked over the key." Very well. Griphook! Take them to the Potter trust vault and then escort them to Riptooth." The teller said. "Riptooth? Who is that?" Lilith asked politely. "He is your account manager Miss. Potter." the teller said before another goblin appeared. The other goblin who was Griphook led them into a tunnel that had train tracks and a cart on the train tracks. They all got in the cart and Griphook started the cart. The cart began speeding down to speed down the tracks. "Can we please slow down?" Legolas yelled. "Sorry, only one speed." Griphook said. Both had yelled this over the wind that was created by the incredible speed of the cart. Legolas and Gimli had never been on the cart before and now looked like they never wanted to go on it again. They both looked like they were going to be sick. Lilith looked like she was extremely enjoying the ride. Galadriel and Celeborn was neutral about the whole thing but Celeborn had a gleam of enjoyment in his eyes. They soon arrived at the Potter trust vault. Lilith got out and enter the vault, after Griphook opened the door, and filled the money bag, which her mom gave her, with gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze Knuts. Griphook and Lilith both got back in the cart and they began speeding back up to the surface. When they were back on the surface, they thanked Griphook for taking them to Lilith's vault, shocking Griphook as most thought they were superior to the gobins and Griphook escorted them to the Potter Account Manager.

They left Gringotts with Lilith in a state of shock and with Lilith in the possession of a certain necklace that had been thought to be lost though the ages[1] and the knowledge that certain things that had thought to have been lost were in fact in a severely protected vault in fact one of the most protected vault in Gringotts but the necklace was the only thing Lilith currently had access to until her thirteenth birthday. They headed to Madam Malken's Robes for All Occasions next. "Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malken asked. "Yes." Lilith said. "So is he." Madam Malken said pointing at a blond haired boy who was standing a stool in front of a bunch of mirrors. Madam Malken lead Lilith to a stool in front of the mirrors. "Hello," the boy said. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" "Yes." Lilith said. "Do you know what house you are going to be in?" he asked. "No but, then again no one knows what house they are going to be in until they get there." she said. "Well, my family has been in Slytherin for generations." the boy said. There was a knock on the window, Gimli had had knock on the window to tell Lilith that her parents, Legolas and himself had finished getting her cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, and brass scales. "That woman is extremely tall. That is not proper. Women are not suppose to be taller than men." the boy said rudely. "That is my adoptive mother." Lilith said coldly. "Oh, sorry." the boy said not sounding very sorry at all. "Okay, you're done." Madam Malken said to Lilith. "Well, I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts." the boy said. "Bye." Lilith said coolly.

Lilith, Galadriel, Celeborn, Gimli, and Legolas began making their way to Flourish and Blotts. "What's wrong Lilith?" Legolas asked seeing how angry she looked. "A boy in Madam Malken's insulted mom and women in general." She said. "Please tell me you hit him." Gimli growled darkly with Celeborn looking quite deadly. "Gimli, we do not condone violence." Galadriel said as she placed a hand on her husband's arm calming him down. "No, I didn't hit him though I wish I did. He was incredibly rude and arrogant. It might have knocked him down a few... hundred pegs." Lilith said as they entered Flourish and Blotts causing Gimli and Legolas to snicker at her last comment. They got Lilith's course books. She had just began browsing the shelves when she collided with someone. "Oops, I'm sorry." Lilith said as she looked at the girl with bushy brown hair who she had collided with. "It's okay. Hey are you beginning Hogwarts this year?" the girl said. "Yes. Oh, by the way I'm Lilith Potter." Lilith said. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Hermione Granger." the girl said. "Lilith, it's time to go." Galadriel called. "Coming Mom. It was nice meeting you Hermione. I'll see you on the train." Lilith said as she walked away. "It was nice meeting you too." Hermione called.

"Now that I think about it, the Goblins have evolved quite a bit from what you told me about them from the war with Sauron." Lilith stated looking at her mom. "Indeed they have indeed evolved a great deal these many centries." Galadriel said with a nod. "But what I don't get is why did they not attack us as I thought they didn't like people normally." Lilith said with a confused glint in her eyes. "When they stopped attacking after they began to evolve more they sent a message to King Elessar requesting a alliance. While Elessar had agreed to it tension between was always great expect with Elessar's family and friends such as us but other men didn't trust them which cause multiple wars between them cause multiple wars." Celeborn explain as they neared Ollivandar's.

Lilith, Galadriel, Legolas and Gimli headed to Ollivandar's to get Lilith's wand while Celeborn said he had to meet someone to get something from them and left. "Wow! Have they really been making wands since 382 B.C.?" Lilith asked as they entered the shop. "Yes, my family has been making since 382 B.C. ." said. "But enough about that. Which arm is your wand arm ?" He asked. "Um, I am naturally right-handed but I can use both equally if that's what you mean." she said. "Yes, that is what I meant." Ollivander said holding a measuring tape. He measured Lilith from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. "That will do." he said walking away. He began taking boxes off of the shelves. "Try this one. Maple and dragon heartstring. Eight inches. Just give it a wave." he said. She waved it feeling rather foolish, and it shot out of her hand straight at who ducked. "Nope definitily not the right one." he said as he straightened back up. "Try this one. Elm and Unicorn tail hair. 5 inches." Ollivander said handing her a different wand and Lilith waved it again only for it to shoot from her hand to the ceiling where it rested on one of the rafters. Everyone stared at it in shock. "Well that one didn't like you at all kiddo." Gimli chuckled. They continued going through more and more wands before Ollivander gained a thoughtful look on his face. "I wonder." he said before going to get one of the last box. "Try this one. Holly and Phoenix feather. 11 inches. It's nice and supple." he said holding it out and Lilith took it and waved it. Suddenly a massive burst of fire erupted from the tip before flying backwards from her hand causing Galadriel, Legolas and Gimli to duck and dodge and lodged itself into the wall behind them. "That was somewhat close but not quite." Ollivander said. He looked around his shop knowing he had to think of something for his very puzzling customer.

"Hmm. I might have just the thing." he muttered to himself before walking to the back of his shop. He came back with two boxes, one they could tell was a wand box and they could figure out what the second one was for. "Here try this one. If it works for you, I'll tell you about it." he said holding out the dark wooden wand to Lilith. Lilith wrapped around the wand handle and pure rainbow colored energy erupted from the tip of the wand as warmth spread from the wand handle and into Lilith's hand. "Bravo, bravo but also very interesting as this wand is very old yet in still perfect condition as if where made to withstand the pass of the age. It was made by the original Ollivander, my many times great grandfather. It's made from the White Tree of Gondor from the time of King Elessar and his wife Queen Arwen reign and wood from a Mallorn tree from Lothlórien and at the base of it is a gemstone known as the Elfstone. Now it's cores are a shard from a gem known as the Arkenstone, a thin rod of a metal known as Mithril and a feather from a very specfic phoenix that comes from the Fire of Anor. It's 13 inches long and slightly springy[2]." he said looking extremely proud to have finally found the partner for the wand his many times great grandfather made so very many years ago. "Th-that's surprising. How much is it?" Galadriel said still in shock. "Nothing as it was paid for years ago by the one who had it commissioned[3] for a very specfic person who I now realized is young Miss. Potter here and was also told to give you this as it would be useful to you later down the line." Mr. Ollivander said handing her the second box he had brought with him when he had came back with Lilith's wand. Lilth stored her wand behind her right ear and opened the box with Galadriel, Legolas, and Gimli looking as well. Inside was what remain of the Arkenstone it was in the shape of a star with six spikes the top and bottom being the longest and seemed to be one long spike with the four others in dual x's on the sides. When the five left Ollivander's and Celeborn was waiting for them outside of the shop with a pouch in his hands. They left the alley right after that and returned to the forest of Lothlórien.

**Finish!**

**PSAN: Well I am glad I didn't have to change too much of this chapter from what I originally wrote but did have to add a shit ton to it. So Lilith is now prepared for Hogwarts but what is in the pouch Celeborn got. Found out in the next episode!**

**PSAN2: And thanks to Vangran for helping me by giving me the perfect way of doing this story! I also love help on how to make my stories but not in incredibly rude ways as I will ignore those!**

**This is TheNeverEndingParadox signing off!**

[1] I wonder if anyone guess what necklace it is. It's not to hard to figure out and it will be reveal properly next chapter.

[2] Took me a few hours to figure out a good combination items from the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit to make what I believe to be the perfect wand for Lilith. Also the length and flexibility is from my own wand on Pottermore.

[3] I wonder if anyone can guess who had her wand commissioned years ago but they won't be revealed until later on in the story.


	4. Journey to Hogwarts

**The Will of Valar**

**By: Paradox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Lord of Rings**

**Chapter 3**

Lilith yawned as she stretched and accidentally rolled off of her bed and landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow." she groaned as she sat up before lazily looking around her room and her eyes landed on her calender that she stared at for a few minutes not really registering what the date was. Before her eyes widened when she finally registered what the date was. She shot up off of the floor and shot to the bathroom before flying back out a minute later butt naked due to forget getting her towel. So she grabbed it and ran back in and finished her shower and got dressed. She checked over her multi-compartment trunk, that had wards around it that prevented anyone not keyed to them from opening it, to make sure she had everything packed before picking it up and heading to the dining hall.

"Morning everyone." Lilith said as she sat by her mom. "Good morning dear." Galadriel said with a smile while beautiful snow white bird flew in. "Hello my dear beautiful Hedwig." Lilith cooed softly stroking the phoenix's head. Hedwig was a very special phoenix born as an egg from the Fire of Anor that her father had given her the day they had gone shopping. Hedwig trilled happily before flying up and landing on the back of Lilith's chair. "You ready for Hogwarts, little elf?" Gimli asked. "Yes and no. Yes because I will learning more but no because I won't properly know anyone nor will any of you be around." Lilith said cause the others smile sadly at the she-elf while Hedwig fluttered down to one of the arms of Lilith's chair and began singing softly cheering up her friend/mistress down. "Anyway what's for breakfast?" Lilith asked trying to break the tension.

A few hours later, Lilith, Gimili, Galadriel, Celeborn and Legolas were at King's Cross station on Platform 9 3/4. Lilith sighed as she stared at the train. "Well I am getting on the train as it wouldn't do for you to be here as we don't Dumbledore knowing about where I have been." Lilith said with a small, sad smile. "Yes but we will see you at Winter break, correct?" Galadriel asked hugging her daughter. "Perhaps. I will try but I don't want Dumbledore to start something." Lilith said returning the hug. "Alright but be safe and try to behave." Galadriel said releasing her daughter. "I'll try but no promises." Lilith said with a mischievous grin on her face making the others laugh knowing her prankster side was going to come out at Hogwarts. Lilith turned and walked onto the train as the others looked at her one last time before leaving before anyone else got onto the platform.

Lilith sat in one of the last few compartments reading her transfiguration book while petting Hedwig waiting for the train to depart. The door to the compartment opened causing Lilith to look up. Standing there was a blonde, a young red head and an older gray haired lady that looked rather serious but her face had a small amuse smile on her face while the two girls looking rather nervous. "Can I help you all in someway?" Lilith asked still petting Hedwig who was looking at the new people at the door. "May they sit here please?" the woman asked looking at Lilith or more specifically at Hedwig. "Of course just one condition." Lilith said with a smile. "What is that?" the woman asked warily while the girls looked worry. "All of your names of course." Lilith said her smile growing as she tried not to laugh. The woman sighed in relief that they didn't have to find another compartment. "I am Amelia Bones, this is my niece Susan Bones and her friend Hannah Abbott." Madame Bones said introducing all three of them. "Nice to meet you all. I am Lilith Potter and this is my familiar Hedwig" Lilith said transferring Hedwig from her leg to her shoulder and then stood up and shook their hands doing so also cause the necklace she had retreived from her family vault to come up from under her shirt. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Potter." Amelia said as she lightly pushed the two girls into the room and levitated their trunks into the holders. "And you Ma'am." Lilith said nodding to her before looking at the two girls that sat down on the other brench seats on the other side of the compartment. "Well I have to go. Have a good semester all of you." Ameila said before leaving.

A little while later after Lilith, Susan and Hannah talked a bit. Lilith was watching the crowd that was on the platform with fascination. "You haven't been around too many people have you, Lilith?" Hannah asked looking at the black haired girl while Susan looked at the Lilith as well while she pet Hedwig's head. "No but living in a forest will do that." she said as there was another knock on the door. The door opened revealing a young girl with bushy, brown hair and a man with short, bushy, brown hair. "Hermione." Lilith said with a smile before going over and helping the man with Hermione's trunk. "Holy Valar what is in here?! Rocks?!" Lilith asked as she and lifted Hermione's trunk into the holders. "Just books and the required school list." Hermoine said blushing before hugging her father good bye before he left. "Anyway, you already know who I am. This is Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Susan, Hannah this is Hermione Granger. Oh and that is Hedwig that Susan is petting, she is my familiar. I met her at Flourish and Blotts. She like a real book worm but not necessarily a bad thing." Lilith said singing the last part making the three other girls laugh at Lilith's antics.

Soon they were on their way to Hogwarts and on their way to being good friends. During a lull in the conversation, Lilith was watching the landscape pass by while running her thumb over her necklace. "Hey Lilith is something the matter?" Hannah asked looking at her new friend. "No, why?" Lilith asked looking confused. "You've been sitting there staring out the window for a while now. All while stroking that necklace of yours, which is really pretty by the way." Susan said gazing at the necklace. "Thank you. It's a very very old family heirloom that belonged to my many times great grandmother Arwen. It's called the Evenstar." Lilith said with a small smile before getting heading to the door as the snack cart lady was standing there. Lilith came with at least four of everything. Hannah, Hermione, and Susan all tried protesting but Lilith would hear none of it.

A while later the door opened without anyone knock. Standing there was a rather pale boy with gelled back, pale blond hair with two other boys. Lilith recognized the pale boy as the rude one from Madam Malkin's robe shop. "Is it true?" the pale boy said. "Is what true?" Lilith drawled glaring at him. "That Lilith Potter is in this compartment?" the boy said rudely. "No she is not." Lilith lied still glaring at the rude boy. The boy stared at her unsure if she was lying or not before leaving with the two other boys. "Tch. Rude arse." Lilith muttered darkly under her breath. "Why did you lie to him Lilith?" Hermione asked curiously. "I met him at Madam Malkin's and he was not only incredibly rude but he insulted by my adoptive mother just because she is rather tall. I don't want him trying to grovel or muscle his way to trying to be my friend as I'd end up smacking him first and humiliating him later. I want true friends not ones that will turn on me at the slightly thing or after me for fame and money or my cause of my titles." Lilith explained causing the other three to understand and her reasoning was rather sound. When Lilith noticed how dark it had gotten, they took turns getting in their uniforms.

**Time!**

**Well this is the next chapter in the Will of Valar! This has been Paradox and I am signing off.**

**AN: Should I have Lilith, Susan, Hannah and Hermione recreate the Marauders which will need a new name so you do want them to I need name suggestions? Also The Will of Valar is up on DeviantART under RyuSenju.**


End file.
